My friend
by Kyuketsuki-chan
Summary: Trata sobre una chica llamada Daniela que desde su punto de vista cuenta sobre como conoce a Jeff the killer y que es de su vida ahora.
1. Capítulo 1

Ahorita son las 3:20 pm(peru) y recien acabo de terminar este fic sobre Jeff the killer, no se si gustara ya que siempre que hago algo creo que esta mal . Solo seran tres capitulos asi que estara terminado antes terminar el mes

Por favor denle una oportunidad y dejen un simple comentario.

De paso le mando saludos a mi mejor amiga Camila que me dejo hacer este fic ( siempre y cuando no se romance) y a mis demas compañeros y/o conocidos

Ahora si a la lectura \./

* * *

Capítulo 1- Hace tanto tiempo

Mi amigo es un asesino, mejor dicho Jeff the killer

Me llamo Daniela White, soy una adolescente normal de 16 años y estoy en segundo año de preparatoria. Tengo el cabello negro y rizado hasta mis caderas, ojos grandes y azules, piel blanca y mido 1.60 cm, realmente soy bajita para mi edad. Todos me conocen como una chica tímida, distraída, inteligente, amigable y asustadiza. Tengo un hermano, cuatro años menor que yo, de cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos azules llamado Max; y unos padres que nos quieren y protegen mucho. Pero desde hace ya unos meses mi vida cambio debido a una persona única en el mundo, el más buscado por la policía, Jeff the killer.

Pero yo ya conocía a Jeff, el niño de cabello castaño y ojos celestes que se mudó al vecindario hace 3 años y que después de que su familia muriera en un misterioso incendio se pensó que él también había muerto.

La primera vez que lo vi fue cuando se mudó, yo estaba saliendo de mi casa con Max para comprarnos unos helados cuando lo vi a él y a su hermano, Liu, cargando unas cajas; solo lo mire unos segundos sin que el supiera, cuando se dio cuenta yo ya había volteado la cabeza y empecé a caminar hacia la heladería.

En esos tiempos tenía 13 años yo era más bajita, media 1,53 cm, mi cabello solo estaba hasta la mitad de mi espalda, estaba octavo grado y mi hermano tenía 9 años y estaba en cuarto grado.

Al día siguiente vi a Jeff cuando Max y yo estábamos yendo para la escuela, caminábamos por la calle y lo vi con Liu en el paradero del autobús, cuando iba a cruzar la pista para acercarme a saludarlos aparecieron esos chicos que querían robarles, yo me escondí detrás de un árbol y jale a Max del brazo para que se escondiera también

-Que pasa Danny- me pregunto confundido

-Son esos bravucones, no dejes que te vean- dije eso y abrace a Max, después de unos minutos asome mi cabeza y vi una escena que no esperaba.

Estaba Jeff parado y en sus manos había sangre, dos chicos estaban en el piso y el otro estaba a punto de caerse, luego volteo en la dirección en la que estaba, fueron tan solo unos segundos pero logre ver su cara, parecía un psicópata; un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y volví a esconderme detrás del árbol, espere un minuto sin moverme hasta que volví a asomar mi cabeza y ni Jeff ni Liu estaban solo el señor que manejaba el autobús auxiliando a los 3 chicos tirados en el suelo y a lo lejos pude oír el sonido de las sirenas de los policías.

-Danny que paso- me pregunto mi hermano

-No pasa nada Max, solo camina- lo jale del brazo para seguir caminando a la escuela.

Después de que llegamos deje a Max en su salón y empecé a caminar por los pasillos. Estaba caminando distraída recordando lo que paso hace un rato cuando de repente me choque con alguien y el cayó encima de mí:

-Perdona estaba distraído y no te vi- me dijo el chico poniéndose de pie

-No hay proble… - no termine la oración porque estaba sorprendida era Jeff, la última persona que quería ver ese día.

- Te encuentras bien tu cara está pálida- me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-No me pasa nada solo me sorprendí- le dije mirando a otro lado

-Te ayudo con tus cosas - me dijo y se agacho a recoger mis cuadernos y mi mochila

-Gracias- le respondí y también recogí mis cuadernos.

Casi todo estaba en mi mochila excepto mi celular y lo cogimos al mismo tiempo, una mano sobre la otra, volteamos a vernos y nos reímos levemente.

-Me llamo Daniela- le dije mientras me levantaba- Y tu- le pregunte

-Me llamo Jeffrey – me respondió- soy nuevo, recién me acabo de mudar ayer- me dijo poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-En qué grado estas- le pregunte mirándolo

-Octavo grado- me respondió viendo hacia otro lado sin interés

-Yo también –le dije alegre- si quieres te acompaño- le sugerí

-Está bien- me respondió y volteo su cabeza a verme

-Vamos es por aquí- termine de decir y agarre su mano jalándolo hacia el salón.

No dijimos nada hasta estar en la puerta y no voltee a verlo en ningún momento.

-Llegamos- dije soltando su mano y abriendo la puerta- a partir de hoy este será tu salón- le dije feliz volteándome a verlo

-Es bonito- me dijo mirando a otro lado ocultando su cara. Trate de verlo pero oí que alguien venia corriendo y gritaba mi nombre.

-Danny- gritó. Voltee a ver quién era y me encontré con mi mejor amiga Abril una chica de mi misma edad, cabello negro, largo y lacio, ojos verdes y piel blanca.

-Hola Abril- respondí con dificultad ya que ella me abrazaba fuertemente- me ahogo- logre decir

-Lo siento- me respondió con la cabeza agachada- oye Danny quien es ese chico- me susurro.

-Se llama Jeffrey, es nuevo, recién se acaba de mudar - le susurre- vive al frente de mi casa- lo dije aún más bajito.

-Oh! ya entiendo- me dijo riéndose bajito- te gusta el chico nuevo Uhhh!- me empezó a fastidiar.

-Cállate- le interrumpí- no es cierto, lo acabo de conocer- dije moderando mi voz y con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

-Pero si se ven lindos juntos- dijo con una voz burlona

-Que te calles, que eso no es verdad- dije tratando se ahorcarla pero de broma.

-Waa! Me ahogo- dijo tratando de respirar.

-Oigan chicas me sentare por allá para no interrumpirlas- dijo Jeff yéndose a sentar.

-No espérate Jeff – corrí para alcanzarlo- no le hagas caso solo es Abril siendo Abril, no te sientas excluido- puse mi mano en su hombro para detenerlo

-Oye- grito Abril- eso fue ofensivo- me reprocho.

-Perdón- dije y reí inocentemente-Jeff, quieres que en el almuerzo te enseñe el colegio- le pregunte

-Está bien- me respondió mientras miraba por la ventana

-Qué bueno – le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-Alumnos buenos días- dijo el profesor entrando al salón

-Buenos días profesor- dijimos todos en coro

-Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno su nombre es Jeffrey Woods- lo presento frente a todos.

-Hola- fue lo único que dijo Jeff mientras movía su mano.

-Espero que te sientas a gusto –le dijo el profesor- toma asiento – dijo señalando una carpeta.

La carpeta de Jeff quedaba tres sitios delante de la mía, voltee a la derecha y vi a Abril escribiendo algo en un papel y después me lo pasó

-Danny, mira a Jane creo que le gusta Jeff. Parece que tienes competencia XD

Me enoje con Abril y empecé a escribir en el reverso del papel y se lo devolví

-Estoy empezando a creer que a ti te gusta Jeff, la que debería tener cuidado de Jane eres tú ¬¬

No sé cómo Abril puede pensar que me gusta Jeff y aunque así fuera no odiaría a Jane, las dos somos vecinas y desde pequeñas nos juntábamos para jugar o para hacer la tarea juntas, siempre nos llevamos bien; mire a Jane que estaba sentada delante de Abril, ella tenía razón estaba mirando a Jeff, por poco y se le cae la baba, reí para mis adentros por un momento me imagine yo con esa cara y esa mirada de enamorada.

Después de las clases, a la hora del almuerzo le enseñe a Jeff todo el colegio, el gimnasio, la piscina, la biblioteca, la cafetería, la azotea , las canchas de deportes, los baños, el laboratorio, los clubes, todo; después de mi explicación era imposible que se perdiera

-Creo que ya vi demasiado- me dijo agotado ya que lo estuve jalando todo el tiempo

-Espero que te haya gustado- le dije sonriente

-Sí, es muy grande- me respondió respirando aire

-Oigan hasta que los encuentro- dijo Abril tratando de tomar aire- los perdí después de la cafetería- se sentó en una banca- Danny ten tu almuerzo- me dijo y me alcanzo un sándwich de pollo y mi jugo

-Gracias Abril- le dije recibiendo la comida-Jeff tu trajiste almuerzo- le pregunte mientras me sentaba y le daba una mordida a mi sándwich.

-No, le di mi dinero a mi hermano y no traje nada de comida- me respondió mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Ten Jeff a mí me sobra este sándwich- dijo Abril dándole un sándwich de pavo

-Abril- dije asombrada- a que se debe ese milagro tu no le invitas nada a nadie- termine de decirle burlonamente.

-Es que otras veces tenía hambre y ahora no- me respondió volteando la cabeza

-Gracias Abril- dijo Jeff dándole una mordida a su sándwich- esta rico- dijo agradecido

-No hay de que- dijo Abril mientras seguía comiendo. Yo solo me reí de eso en voz bajita hasta que terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos devuelta al salón.

Las clases pasaron rápido, llego la hora de salida y yo fui al salón de mi hermano para ir a la casa juntos

-Danny hoy hice un nuevo amigo- me dijo Max alegre

-Y como se llama- le pregunte sonriente

-Se llama Liu, es nuevo y tiene un hermano de tu misma edad- me respondió mientras empezamos a caminar

-Enserio- le respondí- y lo conoces- le pregunte

-Mira Danny, debe ser él- me dijo y se giró para señalarme a alguien-ese es-me dijo

-Max, no se apunta con el dedo-le dije y dejo de apuntar aunque ya sabía que se trataba de Jeff, después de todo en la mañana los había visto juntos, era obvio que los son eran hermanos.

-Vámonos a la casa- le dije y me voltee a caminar a la casa.

Llegamos a la casa y me fui directo a mi cuarto para bañarme y después escuchar música. Luego de haberme cambiado de ropa, busque en mi escritorio mi IPod para ponerme a escuchar música, pero cuando me acerque a mi escritorio vi por la ventana la casa de Jeff y afuera estaba una patrulla de policía, seguí viendo y uno de los policías se estaba llevando a Liu a la patrulla, después de entrar en la patrulla se fueron y vi como Jeff estaba llorando y gritando que Liu era inocente, no podía ver más, me puse los auriculares y empecé a escuchar música. Después de un rato me levante de mi cama para cerrar la ventana porque estaba lloviendo y no quería resfriarme, cuando de repente vi a Jeff en la entrada de su casa y aún seguía llorando, estaba todo empapado pero seguía allí sin moverse.

Me puse una casaca, baje por las escaleras, agarre un paraguas y abrí la puerta, abrí en paraguas, cruce la pista y me pare enfrente de la casa de Jeff, camine hasta quedar al frente de él y nos tape con el paraguas.

-Te vas a resfriar- le dije después de un rato de silencio

-No me importa- me respondió sin levantar su cabeza- ya no me importa nada- dijo entre sollozos- todo es mi culpa y se llevaron a Liu- dijo, de repente me abrazo y empezó a llorar de nuevo- todo es mi culpa- repetía mientras lloraba.

-Jeff no llores, tu hermano estará bien- le correspondí el abrazo- yo sé lo que paso en la mañana, estuve allí- le dije– los que deberían ir a la cárcel son esos bravucones- le trate de consolar.

-…- Jeff no dijo nada, solo paro de llorar y se separó de mí- Ayuda a mi hermano- fue lo que me dijo mirándome a los ojos, estaban rojos de tanto de lo que había llorado.

- Yo sé que tu hermano no es culpable, no te preocupes todo estará bien- le dije tratando de calmarlo.

-Gracias- me dijo agradecido.

-Entra a tu casa, estas todo mojado y te vas a resfriar- le dije sonriente

-Está bien- me dijo, los dos nos pusimos de pie. Jeff entro a su casa y se despidió moviendo su mano, yo lo hice de igual manera para después dirigirme a mi casa, cuando iba a cruzar la pista vi que en la ventana de la casa de Jane estaba ella viéndome, cuando se dio cuenta de que yo la estaba viendo cerro las cortinas; al parecer estuvo viéndonos todo el tiempo.

Después de eso entre a mi casa, cené, vi tv con mi hermano y me fui a dormir. A la mañana siguiente Max me levanto gritándome

-Danny, despierta- me gritaba repetidas veces

-Cinco minutitos más - le dije tapándome con las sábanas

-Levántate, que hoy es la fiesta – dijo saltando sobre mi cama- levántate- me grito en el oído

-Ya escuche- grite molesta saliendo de las sabanas haciendo que Max se caiga de la cama por el susto-estas bien- le pregunte mirándolo tirado en el piso

-Eso creo- me respondió levantándose del piso- ya estoy bien, ahora vístete rápido- me dijo saliendo de mi habitación

Después de bañarme, me puse un vestido corto color carmesí, medias largas de color blanco hasta los muslos y unos botines marrones claros; mi cabello lo sujete con un listón rojo y me puse perfume; salí de mi habitación para bajar a la cocina a tomar el desayuno ya que eran casi las doce y no había comido nada.

-Max porque no me despertaste antes estoy de hambre- le dije enojada mientras preparaba mi desayuno

-Mamá me despertó tarde también- me respondió mientras se arreglaba su camisa, él estaba vestido con unos jeans azules, una camisa morada de cuadros y un polo negro adentro de la camisa, al parecer se esmeró en vestirse

-Pues dile a mamá que te despierte más temprano para que me puedas despertar- le dije comiendo un poco de mi cereal con leche

-Niños, no discutan en la mesa- grito mamá tratando de calmar las cosas

-Si mamá- dijimos al unísono y paramos de discutir

Después de haber terminado de desayunar, me lave los dientes y salimos todos a la casa de los vecinos que estaba al frente de la nuestra. Entramos y vi solo a puros adultos, la señora que nos abrió nos dijo algo

-Los niños están en el patio- dijo amablemente

-Vamos Danny que quiero jugar con mis amigos- me jalo Max del brazo directo al patio

Cuando llegamos al patio había un montón de niños jugando con pistolas de juguete, algunos de ellos se acercaron a Max para que juegue con ellos, yo solo me senté en una banca para ver como jugaban

-Que aburrido- me dije a mi misma- me hubiera quedado en la casa- dije soplando un mechón de cabello que cubría mi ojo derecho. Mire hacia la puerta por donde había entrado y vi que allí estaba Jeff parado mirando a los niños correr cuando de repente mi hermano se le acerco, le dijo algo y Jeff empezó a jugar con los demás.

-Se ve gracioso- pensé y me reí un poco, iba saludarlo cuando de repente aparecieron esos mismos chicos que atacaron a Jeff ayer

-Max ven rápido- llame a mi hermano para que no le pasara nada, mi hermano vino corriendo hacia mi

-Danny entremos- dijo asustado mientras se dirigía con los demás niños dentro de la casa.

Yo me quede parada mirando como golpeaban a Jeff, después seguí a mi hermano para estar a salvo. Era una pelea muy violenta e injusta era 3 contra uno, los chicos golpeaban a Jeff y él no se defendía bien, después entraron y todos empezaron a gritar desesperados, se dirigieron a la cocina, se oyeron golpes y quejidos además de insultos, se oyó que una botella de vidrio se rompía y me preocupe, al rato se oyeron disparos y vi como Jeff se subía al segundo piso. Después de oír gritos se vio como Jeff se caía por las escaleras y estaba en llamas, todos ayudaron a apagar el fuego y yo me quede mirando preocupada, después vi a Jane que se desmayaba

-Jane- grite- despierta, Jane- dije sacudiéndola- rápido llamen a una ambulancia se ha desmallado- grite a los demás quienes rápidamente llamaron por sus celulares.

Pasaron unos minutos y llegaron dos ambulancias, una para Jane y otra para Jeff, también vino la policía; me dirigí a donde estaban las ambulancias y vi cómo se los llevaban en camillas, me sentí triste quise ir pero preferí no hacerlo después los vería.

Al día siguiente me dirigí al hospital para ver si Jeff estaba bien ya que a Jane le habían dado de alta ayer en la tarde.

-Señorita podría decirme en que habitación está Jeffrey Woods- le pregunte a una enfermera.

-En la habitación 104- me respondió mientras revisaba unos papeles

-Gracias- le dije amablemente

Camine hasta la habitación 104 y en la puerta me encontré con otra enfermera

-cuál es su nombre jovencita - me pregunto

-Me llamo Daniela White - le respondí

-Viene a visitar al joven Woods- me pregunto no dejándome pasar

-Si- le respondí- puedo pasar- le pregunte tratando de abrir la puerta

-Claro de seguro le agradará la visita de su novia- dijo abriéndome la puerta

-No es mi novio- grite un poco roja- solo somos amigos- le dije calmándome

-Ahora está dormido pero pronto se despertara- me dijo retirándose

Voltee a ver como se iba y entre al cuarto, estaba a oscuras, prendí la luz y vi a Jeff durmiendo, me acerque a él para verlo pero tenía la cara cubierta de vendas, me senté en una silla al lado de la cama y me puse a leer unos papeles que estaban sobre una mesita

-Quemaduras de segundo grado, golpes y heridas -leí con un poco de tristeza, Jeff realmente estaba mal y no se recuperaría hasta dentro de unas semanas; deje los papeles en la mesa y me levante de la silla, puse una carta en la mesa y salí de la habitación.

Visitaba a Jeff unas dos veces a la semana con Abril ya que ella también se enteró de su accidente y quiso acompañarme, a veces le dejaba pequeñas cartas o algunos regalos como chocolate o galletas.

Después de unas semanas a Jeff le dieron de alta y lo dejaron ir a su casa, yo iba a visitarlo para felicitarlo de su pronta recuperación pero tuve que quedarme a cuidar a Max

-Mamá no puedo salir- le pregunte a mi mamá

-No- me dijo mi mama arreglándose- tienes que cuidar a tu hermano- me ordeno

-Pero quiero ir a la casa de los vecinos para visitar a Jeff- le dije molesta

-No puedes salir tienes que vigilar a tu hermano- me dijo mientras se maquillaba

-Y si salgo con Max- le pregunte

-Él no puede salir hasta que termine su tarea- dijo parándose

-Entonces si termina su tarea rápido poder salir pero con él- dije esperanzada

-Sí, siempre y cuando nos llamen- se giró a verme

-Está bien- le dije feliz mientras salía de la habitación- suerte con su fiesta- dije cerrando la puerta

Baje las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar a la sala donde estaba Max viendo TV

-Max haz rápido tu tarea para que podamos salir- le dije poniéndome enfrente de él

-Hazte a un lado quiero ver la TV- dijo molesto

-No, hasta que termines toda tu tarea- le dije sin moverme de mi lugar

-Que fastidiosa- dijo entre dientes

-Que dijiste- le pregunte molesta

-Que voy a hacer la tarea- dijo parándose del sillón

-Así está mejor- dije siguiéndolo hasta la mesa

-Ya nos vamos- dijo mi papá abriendo la puerta

-Daniela recuerda que tú también tienes que hacer la tarea- dijo mi mamá

-Enserio- dije triste

-Nos vemos más tarde- dijo papá cerrando la puerta

-Tener que hacer la tarea- dije molesta- que fastidio- suspire tenía mucha tarea y no entendía

Horas después ya estaba mi tarea lista y Max también había terminado la suya

-Ya van a ser la once, sería mejor dormir- me dijo Max- pero antes comeré algo- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Tienes razón- empecé a arreglar mis cuadernos para irme a dormir

De repente empezó a oler a humo y me preocupe un poco así que fui a la cocina a ver

-Max estas cocinando algo- le pregunte entrando a la cocina

-No, me estoy haciendo un sándwich- me respondió mientras le ponía mantequilla de maní al pan

-Entonces porque huele a humo- dije pensativa

-No lo sé- comentó sin importarle

Me dirigí a la sala, abrí la puerta y vi que el humo provenía de la casa de Jeff

-Fuego- grite desesperada- se quema la casa de Jeff- dije quedándome estática, vi una sombra salir de la casa de Jeff, estaba corriendo, no le pude ver su cara pero solo supe que era hombre, tal vez un ladrón

Vinieron los bomberos a apagar el fuego pero ya era muy tarde todos habían muerto, la única que se salvo fue Jane que ahora estaba en el hospital recuperándose.

Al día siguiente fue el entierro de la familia de Jeff, yo había ido con mi familia y Abril, también algunos vecinos asistieron; todos vestíamos de negro y yo traía unas rosas blancas. Estaba triste se había muerto un nuevo amigo

-Descansen en paz- dije dejando flores sobre sus tumbas- adiós Jeff- una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla cayendo en la tumba, me pare y me fui con los demás a nuestras casas

Nunca pensaría que tres años después todo cambiaria.

* * *

Por favor dejen un review que es lo unico que alegra mi dia n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpa por el retraso, creo que como dos semanas han pasado o mas, hubiera querido subirla antes solo que soy floja enserio gracias a todos los que leyeron y un especial agradecimiento a xiitaa. uzumaki 099 que fue la unica persona que me dejo un review TTwTT

ahora a la historia n . n

* * *

**Capítulo 2- Pasado no tan lejano**

Hace 4 meses volví a encontrarme con Jeff, aunque todo había comenzado en la tarde después de salir de la preparatoria…

Estaba caminando por la calle, recuerdo que fue en febrero. Era invierno estaba vestida con una chompa gris, una chaqueta azul, falda de bolados azul eléctrico, leggings negros y botas marrones, hacía mucho frio, busqué en mi bolso marrón mi celular, eran las 6:00 p.m. Seguí caminando por la calle hasta que algo me cayó en la nariz, era agua, empezaba a llover y de mi bolso saque mi paraguas plegable, lo abrí y retome mi rumbo.

Las calles estaban desoladas, estaba yo sola; camine y sentí que alguien me vigilaba, voltee a ver y no había nadie. Pare de caminar al llegar a una avenida la iba a cruzar pero algo me jalo del brazo, me caí de espaldas y al frente mío vi pasar un auto a toda velocidad, mire atrás y no encontré a nadie.

Llegue a mi casa, abrí la puerta con las llaves y prendí la luz, deje el paraguas con los demás, las llaves las puse en la mesa de la sala y mi bolso en el sillón.

Fui a la cocina a buscar de comer en el refrigerador, saqué un pastel que había guardado un día antes y cuando me lo iba a comer sonó el teléfono

-Hola- dije sosteniendo el teléfono

-Daniela, soy yo- dijo una voz masculina a otro lado de la línea

-Papá, pensé que estabas en el avión- dije feliz

-No, el avión ya aterrizo- dijo serio- no tengo mucho tiempo ya que me están esperando para una reunión y tengo que ir rápido- me dijo apurado- cualquier cosa llámame, si necesitas algo usa la tarjeta que está en la mesa; tengo que colgar adiós- dijo terminando la llamada

-Adiós- dije algo triste poniendo el teléfono en su sitio

Fui hasta donde estaba la mesa agarre el dinero y las llaves, me dirigí hasta la cochera, me subí en el auto y lo manejé hasta el supermercado a comprar comida. Me demore alrededor de una hora en comprar comida para el fin de semana y uno que otro dulce. Pagué y regrese al auto, luego maneje hasta McDonald para comprarme una hamburguesa con papas y gaseosa ya que no tenía ganas de cocinar.

Llegue a la casa, estacione el auto en la cochera, agarre las compras y me dirigí a la cocina para guardarlos, después subí al baño del segundo piso para bañarme. Me tomo como media hora porque la mayoría del tiempo estuve pensando y por poco me duermo.

-Mis dedos parecen pasas- me dije a mi misma mirándome los dedos. Me puse mi pijama y baje a la sala para ver televisión mientras comía mi hamburguesa, empecé a cambiar los canales porque no había nada que ver y recién eran las 8:00 p.m.

-En otras noticias- dijo el conductor del programa- sigue la búsqueda del asesino desconocido, se ha vuelto de los más buscados hoy en día- dijo mirando a la cámara- desde hace tres años este asesino ha cometido homicidios y todas la victimas terminan con una sonrisa tallada en el rostro con un cuchillo. Relacionado con el tema tenemos una entrevista con una sobreviviente, díganos señorita como es ese hombre- le preguntó a la chica

-Ese hombre… no era tan alto, vestía con una sudadera blanca, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos cerrados-dijo la chica con la cara pixeleada- su cara era totalmente blanca, no tenía parpados, sus ojos eran celestes pero tenían una mirada de psicópata y su sonrisa era enorme pareciera que se la hubiera hecho el mismo y su cabello era negro y largo- termino de explicar y se le notaba temerosa.

-Si encuentran a una persona con estas descripciones por favor llamen a la policía- dijo el periodista- cambiando de tema…

Cambie de canal ya que me aburrí de escuchar noticias, después de cambiar tantos canales me quede dormida. Cuando me desperté ya eran las 12 a.m., me levante del sillón, apague la televisión y me dirigí a las escaleras para irme a dormir a mi cuarto. Estaba en la mitad de la escalera cuando de repente vi algo moverse.

-Quien está allí- pregunte temerosa ya que se seguía moviendo esa sombra y empecé a bajar de espaldas

-Danny- oí que susurro mi nombre

-Quien eres- le pregunte y seguí bajando de espaldas

- te vas a caer- salió de las sombras un hombre que se acercaba a mí.

-Ah!- grite y me caí por las escaleras- auch! Me duele mucho- me dije a mi misma.

-Sigues siendo igual de distraída- me dijo el extraño hombre acercándose más a mi

-Aléjate- le dije con miedo, al parecer él no se acercó a mí y siguió bajando las escaleras hasta la sala, tomo el teléfono y marco un número.

-Traigan una ambulancia al…- dijo mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta, salió y siguió hablando, después entro- sí, vengan rápido- cerro la puerta y apago el teléfono.

-Qué quieres de mi- le pregunte tomando valor- aun no respondiste mi otra pregunta quién eres-le dije molesta.

-Pensé que me recordarías, amiga ingrata- me dijo acercándose a mi otra vez.

-Dime de una vez quien eres- dije molesta tratando de pararme.

-Ni lo intentes de seguro tu tobillo está doblado- se paró enfrente de mí, la luz de la luna ilumino su figura y pude verlo, un hombre encapuchado de piel blanca, sin parpados y con una gran sonrisa; el asesino estaba en mi casa en frente de mí.

-tu…tu eres el asesino- tartamudee tenía mucho miedo y grite muy fuerte.

-cállate, que no te estoy haciendo nada- me calló poniendo su mano en mi boca

Trate de hablar pero no pude así que desistí; igual no me estaba haciendo nada aunque no debía confiarme de un desconocido que era un asesino y un psicópata; pero lo más raro es que me dijo que era mi amigo, eso me dejo pensando un momento hasta que sentí que me él levantaba

-Pero que haces- le pude reclamar ya que no estaba tapando mi boca

-Deja de quejarte y agradece que te estoy ayudando- dijo mientras me levantaba entre sus brazos

-Bájame- empecé a patalear para que me suelte

-Cállate o te mato- me dijo de manera fría y me quede callada

Se dirigió a la puerta y se paró en la entrada de la casa para esperar a la ambulancia; pasaron unos minutos de incomodo hasta que decidí decirle algo

-Quien eres- le pregunte tímidamente

-Enserio no me recuerdas- me respondió con una repuesta

-No- le dije triste- perdón, yo quisiera pero puedo- dije sintiéndome mal aunque tuviera la cara diferente debí reconocerlo

-Tal vez me recuerdes esto- dijo dándome una carta

-Pero que…- no termine de decir ya que el habló

-Hasta que por fin- dijo y empezó a caminar hacia la calle, no me había dado cuenta que la ambulancia había llegado

-Póngala en la camilla- dijo uno de los paramédicos, a lo que él le obedeció

-Usted es un familiar suyo- le pregunto el otro paramédico

-No- respondió- pero si quiere comunicarse con alguno este es su celular- le dijo dándole mi celular

-Oye eso es mío- dije tratando de alcanzarlo pero estaba muy adolorida para hacerlo

-Señorita no se mueva- me dijo el paramédico

-Está bien- respondí molesta

-No la va a acompañar- le preguntó

-No, yo me quedaré- le respondió al paramédico y yo me quede confundida ¿Por qué se quedaría?

Llegue al hospital donde me atendió una doctora y me empezaron a hacer unos exámenes para ver si me paso algo grave, aunque lo peor que me pueda pasar es que tenga el tobillo torcido; pero igual estuve esperando impaciente los resultados, aunque de tanto esperar me quede dormida.

-Señorita White- dijo la doctora tratando de moverme

-Sí, pasa algo malo- le respondí despertándome de inmediato y sentándome

-Qué bueno que despiertes- dijo dulcemente-Bueno… los exámenes indican que solo tienes unos golpes – dijo la doctora leyendo los exámenes- pero su tobillo izquierdo presenta una torcedura leve- dijo mostrándome los resultados- no es nada grave, tomara unos días pero no tienes que apoyarte en ese pie- me termino de decir

- Está bien- dije aliviada- se han comunicado con mi mamá o mi papá- le pregunte a la doctora

- Si, pero no contestan- me dijo- ellos salieron o están trabajando- me pregunto

-Mis padres son divorciados, yo vivo con mi papá pero él está de viaje por el trabajo- le dije un poco triste

-Entonces estás viviendo sola- me pregunto

-Si- dije con la cabeza agachada

- Alguien puede cuidarte, algún amigo o vecino- preguntó con curiosidad

-Sí, mi amiga Abril ella tal vez me conteste- le dije un poco dudosa

-Bueno ten tu celular para que la puedas llamar- dijo dándome mi celular

-Gracias- le respondí tomando mi celular y marcando el número de Abril

-Cualquier cosa avísame- dijo retirándose de la habitación a lo que yo asentí con mi cabeza

-Hola- respondió Abril- eres tu Danny- dijo con sueño

-Abril, despierta- le grite- cámbiate y ven al hospital- dije calmada

-Para que- me preguntó sin ganas de hacer nada

-Tuve un accidente, ven rápido- dije desesperada

-Ya voy, pero me demorare un rato- me dijo enojada

-Ven lo más rápido posible- dije un poco enojada y finalice la llamada

Espere como una hora a Abril, y seguí esperando hasta que alguien abrió la puerta bruscamente

-Llegue- dijo Abril mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta- que te paso cuéntame- dijo acercándose a la cama

-Estaba en mi casa subiendo las escaleras cuando de repente vi una sombra, me asusté mucho y me tropecé cayendo por las escaleras; después descubrí que esa sombra era la de un asesino psicópata pero no me mató sino que me ayudo y llamo a la ambulancia- seguí hablando mientras hacía señas con mis manos- luego llegue al hospital, me atendieron y la doctora me dijo que tengo el tobillo torcido, por eso te llame para que me ayudaras- continúe hablando- me estas prestando atención- le grite enojada

-Sí, claro- me respondió mientras veía la televisión- pero para de hablar que estoy viendo noticias sobre Jeff de killer- dijo callándome

-Quien- dije sorprendida quitándole el control y subiéndole el volumen

-Ayer en las noticias una joven dio una entrevista diciendo que es la sobreviviente de un asesino psicópata- dijo el periodista- pero curiosamente este psicópata tiene las mismas descripciones que un personaje de los creepypasta- dijo leyendo unas hojas- más conocido como Jeff the killer- termino de decir con seriedad

-Al parecer esta chica solo dijo eso para aparecer en la televisión- dijo su compañera- lo que nuestro compañero periodista haya dicho ayer respecto al supuesto asesino es mentira, realmente no existe- dijo con una sonrisa

-No se preocupen por eso ya que hay muchos casos de esos-dijo el otro periodista

-Como esa vez que un chico dijo que había sobrevivido al ataque de otro creepymonster, Slenderman- dijo la chica riéndose

-La imaginación de los niños es enorme- dijo burlonamente- bueno, pasando a otro tema…- dijo y silencie el televisor

-Jeff the killer- dije en voz baja- tú lo conoces- le pregunte a Abril

-Sí, es muy popular- me dijo sonriente- acaso no sabes de él- pregunto asombrada

-No, porque no me dijiste sobre eso- le pregunte a gritos

-Cálmate, no te lo dije porque nunca me preguntaste además te ibas a asustar- me respondió un poco asustada ante mi reacción

-Me puedes enseñar sobre él- le pregunte más calmada

-Está bien pero no te asustes- me advirtió mientras que lo buscaba en su IPhone

Después de leerme todo su creepypasta, me asombre mucho realmente tenía un pequeño parecido a la vida de Jeff, luego vi que había otro que decía Jane the killer

-Y ella quien es- le pregunte señalando la imagen

-Es Jane the killer- me respondió- una vecina de Jeff que ahora lo persigue para matarlo porque él mató a sus padres- me respondió sin importancia y abrió la página para que la leyera

-Abril- le dije después de termina de leer- crees que son reales- le pregunte con algo de miedo

-No lo sé, tal vez- me respondió indecisa

-Abril, recuerdas a Jeff el chico que se mudó hace tres años al frente a mi casa- le pregunte con la cabeza agachada

-Si un poco- me respondió – pasa algo- me pregunto preocupada

-Si te dijera que él es Jeff the killer me creerías- le pregunte alzando mi cabeza y mirándola

-No lo sé, además el murió junto con su familia y los padres de Jane- dijo negándolo

-Recuerdas que Jane desapareció misteriosamente- le pregunte asustada

-No creerás que realmente existen- me pregunto- aunque analizándolo bien, todo parece encajar perfectamente- dijo poniendo su mano en su barbilla

-Significa que el que me ayudo cuando me caí por las escaleras fue…- pare de hablar

-Jeff- termino la oración preocupada

Las dos nos quedamos muy preocupadas era imposible que ellos dos fueran creepymosters pero todo indicaba que si lo eran

-Hasta que se dieron cuenta- dijo una voz burlona

Las dos giramos en dirección a la ventana donde estaba él sentado en el marco de la ventana, riéndose y cruzado de brazos

-Jeff- fue lo primero que dije, tuve miedo pero a la vez alegría en ese momento

-Creí que nunca lo sabrías-dijo avanzando en mi dirección-aunque te di algunas pistas y la carta- dijo alzando su cabeza y le vi la cara

-No la leí- dije tratando de alejarme pero choque contra la pared

-Y tu Abril, que ya habías leído mi creepypasta pero aun así no lo descubriste- dijo mirando a Abril

-No creí que realmente existieras- dijo temerosa retrocediendo

-Pues mírame, soy tan real como ustedes- dijo riéndose en voz alta

-Por favor aléjate- dije temerosamente

-Creí que éramos amigos- dijo acercándose más a mi

-Sí, pero creí que estabas muerto- trate de apartarlo pero no pude

-Pues regrese y ahora soy más hermoso que antes- dijo ampliando más su sonrisa

-Jeff, no lo hagas- grito Abril

-Hacer que- pregunto confundido- solo la iba a saludar- dijo alejándose de mi

-Saludar-ahora yo era la confundida

-Claro, para que crees que me tomaría la molestia de venir hasta aquí- dijo molesto

-No me vas a matar- le pregunte temerosa

-Si quisiera, no crees que ya estarías muerta- me respondió sarcástico

-Supongo - dije pensándolo otra vez

-Pero si tú eres un asesino - grito Abril confundida

-Si quieres que la mate no tengo ningún problema- le respondió sacando su cuchillo

-No-gritamos al mismo tiempo

-Entonces- pregunto guardando su cuchillo

-No se supone que matas porque si- le pregunto

-Yo solo mato a la gente fea-dijo- la gente fea merece morir-dijo mirando a otro lado

-Se supone que debemos sentirnos alagadas u ofendidas- le susurre a Abril

-No lo sé-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Porque nunca te apareciste- le pregunte

-No tenía tiempo- dijo desinteresado

-Y cómo es que entraste a su casa- le pregunto Abril

-Bueno…-dijo poniéndose su mano es su barbilla- yo estaba sentado en un árbol al frente de mi anterior casa, cuando de repente veo a alguien dentro de la ventana y eras tú, creo que te habías bañado ya que estabas con una toalla…-no dijo otra cosa ya que lo interrumpí

-¿Qué? me viste en toalla- grite toda roja

-Sabes, es tu culpa por dejar las cortinas abiertas- dijo Abril con seriedad

-Solo omite esa parte- dije tapándome la cara

-Después de que te fueras de tu cuarto entre por la ventana, vi tu cuarto después baje por las escaleras y te encontré dormida, fui hacia la cocina y comí algo, me bañe, puse mi ropa en la lavadora, después me volví a vestir…- y otra vez lo volví a interrumpir

-Claro yo me quedo dormida y tú haces lo que quieras en mi casa- le regañe

-Realmente tienes el sueño pesado- me replico Abril

-Bueno…como a las 12 a.m. iba a bajar a despertarte pero ya estabas subiendo, te asustaste y te caíste- dijo terminando su explicación

-Espero que todo este ordenado cuando llegue a la casa- le dije a Jeff

-Sí, claro- respondió volteando a ver a otro lado

-Jeff una pregunta- dijo Abril

-Cual-dijo volteándose a verla

-Quien escribió tu creepypasta-dijo Abril viendo su IPhone- y por qué ponen esa imagen de ti- dijo enseñándole la foto

-Yo escribí mi propio creepypasta- dijo apuntándose a él mismo

-Ah! Ya- dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo

-Y con respecto a mi foto, es obvio que es dibujada- dijo comparándose con la foto- la cara es muy blanca, los ojos muy redondos y ni siquiera son celestes, sin contar que se la cara es gorda y el cabello quemado es muy falso- dijo apuntando a cada cosa que mencionaba

-Tienes razón-dije pensándolo

-Los demás también tienen fotos falsas- pregunto Abril

-Sí, todas son hechas por los fans- dijo buscando imágenes de los creepymonster- aunque es para tener una idea de cómo somos realmente- dijo devolviéndole su IPhone

Iba a preguntarle sobre los otros creepymonster pero de repente alguien toco la puerta

-Señorita White, puedo pasar-dijo alguien al otro lado de la puerta

-Jeff, escóndete- le dije en voz baja y se fue al baño a esconderse- sí, puede pasar-le dije a la enfermera que abrió la puerta

-Bueno, al parecer ya le podemos dar de alta- dijo la enfermera- usted es su amiga- le pregunto a Abril

-Sí, soy Abril Cage- le respondió- Daniela me llamó- le dijo

-Bueno señorita White ya puede irse a su casa-me dijo la enfermera

-Gracias- le dije y se retiró de la habitación- Jeff ya puedes salir- dije en voz alta

-Hasta que por fin- dijo abriendo la puerta- ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar- dijo dando un suspiro

-No tienes cosas que hacer- le pregunte con un poco de curiosidad

-Claro- dijo mirándome molesto mientras se dirigía a la ventana- nos veremos pronto- dijo subiéndose a la ventana y saltando

-Espera-dijimos al mismo tiempo pero ya se había ido

-Al parecer ya no está- dijo Abril asomándose a la ventana

-Es un psicópata, sobrevivirá- le comente levantándome de la cama y dirigiéndome al baño para cambiarme

Después de haber salido del baño con mi pijama, ya que Abril no me había traído ropa, fuimos al estacionamiento para subir a su carro y dirigirnos a mi casa para que pueda descansar. Mientras Abril manejaba y yo estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto las dos conversábamos de cualquier cosa

-Al parecer Retsu Unohana es la anterior capitana del 11vo escuadrón- dije recordando lo que había leído en el manga de Bleach- y en realidad se llama Yachiru, raro cierto- dije riéndome un poco

-Ahora nos confundiremos cuando hablemos de ella o de la otra Yachiru- dijo riéndose también

-No tiene algo más interesante de que hablar-alguien en la parte de atrás hablo, nos asustamos y Abril frenó fuertemente

-Jeff- le grite molesta- que haces aquí- dije tratando de tomar aire por el susto

-Escucharlas hablar de cosas raras- dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el asiento- que la tía esa era no sé qué, que el otro tío se convirtió en comandante y blablabla –dijo aburrido

-Como entraste a mi auto- le pregunto Abril

-Por la puerta- dijo señalando la puerta

-Sal del auto- dije molesta

-No quiero- me respondió burlonamente– y que harás si no me voy- dijo riéndose y yo quise golpearlo

-Cuando lleguemos a tu casa pensaremos que hacer- dijo Abril tratando de calmarme

Después de un rato llegamos a mi casa, Abril estaciono el auto al frente y yo salí corriendo del auto cerrando bruscamente la puerta

-Hogar dulce hogar- dije feliz abriendo la puerta y entrando a mi casa

-Al parecer esta ordenada- dijo Abril mirando al su alrededor

-Tengo hambre- dije sobándome la barriga ya que no había comido desde ayer- quieres algo- le pregunte a Abril mientras me dirigía a la cocina

-Cualquier cosa- dijo sin importancia sentándose en el sillón- por tu culpa no tome desayuno- dijo un poco enojada

Cuando entre en la cocina vi todo desordenado, restos de comida estaba por todos lados y el refrigerador estaba vacío; alguien se había comido todo y ya sabía quién era

-Jeff- grite realmente enojada mientras salía de la cocina buscándolo

-Pasa algo- pregunto sentado en el sillón comiéndose un chocolate

-Te comiste todo- dije acercándome a él enfurecida

-Te dije que me quedaría-respondió sin importancia

-Pero no te di permiso para comer- dije quitándole el chocolate

-Chicos me voy a mi casa cuando resuelvan su problema me llaman- dijo Abril con una gota de sudor estilo anime

-Después hablamos- dije despidiéndome

-Si- dijo moviendo su mano y cerrando la puerta

Cuando Abril se fue me dirigí al segundo piso a cambiarme mi pijama por ropa limpia, me puse unos jeans, una chompa con rayas horizontales negras y grises y unas botas negras; baje las escaleras agarre las llaves del auto y me dirigí a la cochera para ir al supermercado

-No estabas lesionada- pregunto curioso

-Si- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta para ir al auto

-Me puedo quedar- pregunto levantándose del sillón

-Claro- dije cerrando la puerta; no se podía discutir con él además si se quedaba unas horas no me pasaría nada… o eso pensaba

Una semana después ya no me dolía nada estaba curada totalmente; era como las 7:30 am, estaba con mis patines yendo a la preparatoria con total tranquilidad, vestía una camiseta verde manga larga, unos shorts azules, leggings negros y mi abrigo marrón, era casi prefecto, casi…

-Porque no vas en tu auto- pregunto Jeff caminando a mi lado

-Porque es temprano- le respondí saltando una grieta- Jeff- lo llame

-Que pasa- respondió volteando a verme

-Porque no vas a la preparatoria- pregunte con curiosidad

-Soy asesino, los asesinos no estudian- dijo algo molesto cruzándose de brazos

-Tienes toda la mañana y la tarde libre- dije mientras veía mi reloj- que haces en ese tiempo- le pregunte parando antes de cruzar la pista

-Dormir, comer, ver TV y otras cosas- respondió sin ganas

-En mi casa- dije mirándolo de mala manera cruzando la avenida

-Tu dijiste que me podía quedar- dijo defendiéndose

-Pensé que decías por unas horas – le grite cruzándome de brazos

-Me debes mucho recuerda que te salve la vida, ingrata- dijo riéndose dándome un empujón

-Sí, lo recuerdo- dije molesta tratando de tomar equilibrio, maldecí mentalmente lo distraída que soy; si me hubiera dado cuenta él no me hubiera salvado de ese carro a toda velocidad

-Llegamos- dijo mirando la preparatoria- y allí viene Abril- dijo señalándola

-Danny- dijo alegre de verme- llegamos al mismo tiempo- y me dio un abrazo- hola Jeff- lo saludo con la mano

-Hola- le dijo devolviéndole el saludo

-Abril entremos o se no hará tarde- dije un poco preocupada mirando mi reloj y jalándola del brazo

-Cierto- ahora ella me jalaba a mí- el profe nos gritara si llegamos tarde- dijo señalando la entrada

-Adiós, Jeff-le grite desde la puerta moviendo los brazos y me respondió moviendo la mano

Desde que nos reencontramos ese día Jeff y yo volvimos a ser amigos , una amistad incondicional aunque tuve muchos problemas cuando otras personas se enteraron...

* * *

Si tienen alguna pregunta o alguna sugerencia dejenme un review para asi poder mejorar la historia... espero poderla terminar antes de terminar la semana asi que esperen pacientemente


End file.
